ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Maggot
]] A maggot is the larva of a fly (order Diptera); it is applied in particular to the larvae of Brachyceran flies, such as houseflies, cheese flies, and blowflies, rather than larvae of the Nematocera, such as mosquitoes and Crane flies. "Maggot" is not a technical term and should not be taken as such; in many standard textbooks of entomology it does not appear in the index at all.Comstock, John Henry, An Introduction to Entomology. Comstock publishing, 1930 In many non-technical texts the term is used for insect larvae in general. Other sources have coined their own definitions; for example: "... The term applies to a grub when all trace of limbs has disappeared ..."Jardine, N. K. The Dictionary of Entomology. 1913 and "...Applied to the footless larvae of Dipters."Smith, John. B. Explanation of terms used in entomology. Pub: Brooklyn Entomological Society 1906. May be downloaded from: http://www.archive.org/details/explanationofter22748gut Maggot-like fly larvae are of wide importance in ecology and medicine; among other roles, various species are prominent in recycling carrion and garbage, attacking crops and foodstuffs, spreading microbial infections, and causing myiasis. Uses Fishing Anglers use maggots usually provided by commercial suppliers to catch non-predatory fish. Maggots are the most popular bait for anglers in Europe. Anglers throw handfuls into the "swim" they are targeting, attracting the fish to the area. The angler will then use the largest or most attractive maggots on the hook, hoping to be irresistible to the fish. Commercial maggot breeders from the UK sell their maggots to tackle dealers throughout the E.U. and North America. In North America, maggots have been used primarily as ice fishing bait; recently, however, anglers have started using them year-round. Medical treatment used in a small wound]] Live maggots of certain species of flies have been applied since antiquity as an effective means of wound debridement. (Use of the wrong species would invite pathological myiasis). In controlled and sterile settings by medical practitioners, maggot therapy introduces live, disinfected maggots into non-healing skin or soft wounds of a human or animal. Currently the most popular maggots for application to wounds are larvae of Calliphorid flies of the species Phaenicia sericata (formerly known as Lucilia sericata). They feed on the dead or necrotic tissue, leaving sound tissue largely unharmed. It is uncertain to what degree maggot secretions affect bacterial growth, or how useful any bacteriostatic effects might be; various studies have produced contradictory results and some species of bacteria may be naturally tolerant of maggot secretions. As of 2008, maggot therapy was being used in around 1,000 medical centers in Europe and over 300 medical centers in the United States.Maggot debridement therapy DermNet NZ, 19 February 2010 Forensic science The presence and development of maggots on a corpse are useful in the estimation of time elapsed since death. Depending on the species and the conditions, maggots may be observed on a body within 24 hours. The eggs are laid directly on the food source and when the eggs hatch, the maggots move towards their preferred conditions and begin to feed. By studying the insects present at a crime scene, forensic entomologists can determine the approximate time of death. Insects are usually useful after a post-mortem interval (PMI) of approximately 25–80 hours, depending on ambient conditions. After this interval, this method becomes less reliable. Problems As with fleas and ticks, maggots can be a threat to household pets and livestock, especially sheep. Flies reproduce rapidly in the summer months and maggots can come in large numbers, creating a maggot infestation and a high risk of myiasis (a maggot infestation of living tissue) in sheep and other animals. Humans are not immune to the feeding habits of maggots and can also contract myiasis. Interaction between humans and maggots usually occurs near garbage cans, dead animals, rotten food and other breeding grounds for maggots. A major problem arises when maggots turn into adult flies and start the life cycle over again. Numbers will grow exponentially if unchecked, but disease, natural predators and parasites keep the population under control. Sealing garbage and using a garbage disposal or freezing rotting leftovers until waste collection day helps prevent infestation. Introducing an environmental control, such as Histeridae, can also help reduce maggot populations. References ;Notes External links *Maggot Therapy Project website at the University of California, Irvine, list of maggot therapy practitioners *BioTherapeutics Education and Research Foundation *Get rid of Maggots Website with visitors' input on getting rid of maggots *Biotherapy with leeches and maggots Category:Flies Category:Developmental biology Category:Coprophagous animals